Coming Out Of My Shell
by Aida Caroti
Summary: I was in that sort of mood so I wrote a little Iori/Cody fanfiction, I felt he deserved some love! So anyway Iori's personal reflections to how he has changed since meeting the other digidestined. No Pairings.


_A/N Hey, this a Cody/Iori fanfiction, please read, enjoy and review. _

_Disclaimer: I don't see why I have to put this, since I doubt anyone thinks I own the rights to the best program ever (Digimon) plus I am running out of funny things to say on these darn things, so NO I don't own Digimon. I wish I did but I can't afford to buy the rights. Happy now? Good._

Coming out of my shell.

I was always more serious than any other child my age, and I doubt people understood me. I didn't know how to show my feelings or share my thoughts. I can remember painfully that I was picked on a lot when I was younger and I had no idea how to cope with it, then one day a girl turned up and shouted at them all, I still remember the fury in her eyes, it terrified the bullies not to mention me, a timid seven year old boy. She sent them packing with one final glare.

She had flipped her purple hair back and smiled at me, then she introduced herself to me and insisted that we were friends (I didn't really have a choice) and she sought out from that day forth to look after me, and she became a really good friend to me. But somehow it didn't seem to matter how good a friend she was, or how close we were she could never get close to me- no matter how hard she tried (boy did she try). Ever since my dad had died I had some sort of emotional barrier around my heart that stopped me from letting anyone, I was scared that if I did let them in I would lose them like I had my 's constant love and support weakened the barrier but it was still there, I was still hiding in my shell.

But then there came a turning point in my life, becoming a digi-destined. That one thing has changed my life so much because now, instead of only just having one best friend, I have a whole group of them, all of which will try to help me if I ever need them. The best part of becoming a digi-destined was that I was given a Digimon, Armadillomon, and finally the barriers came down. I could no longer be aloof and not show my emotions when I had a friend as loyal as Armadillomon, who was proud of me and even though I didn't tell him he always knows how I felt. So before I could do anything about it, my barriers crashed down and instead of being weaker like I had assumed, it made me stronger.

When I first became one of the Digi-destined, I had been scared to speak my mind- I was affraid the others would disagree with me or dislike me for it, but I couldn't have been more wrong. With the constant support of my Digimon, I had the courage to say what I believed, to share my feelings with the others and to my evident suprise they didn't hate me for it, they respected me even more and they actually listened to me.

Finally I had found a place in the world, somewhere where I belonged and all though we were fighting constantly, with both the opposition and ourself's It was the happiest I had been since my father had died.

I think what scared me the most about Ken, and what made me hate him so much and make me so unwilling to forgive him was not for what he had done, it was because I could have tured out like him.

If I had never met Yolei, and she had never taught me about friendship I would have let my bitterness and regrets take over me just like Ken did, both of us were effected by the death of a loved one- but I had a friend to help me out, Ken had no one. Secretly, or maybe not so secretly, I feared Ken, I feared that I could have been him, we both had emotional barriers around our hearts and both of us had felt true loneliness, not the type you get when your alone for a while, loneliness that pierces your heart, that can't be taken away by being with people, it stays and festers at your heart- so if we are so similar, if I understood him so much why did it take me so long to reach out to him and forgive him?

I am still one of the most serious Digi-destined, but that's who I am and who I will always be. But I show my feelings more; argue, shout and laugh more than I ever have done before. I am more friendly and less cold to others along with more forgiving and understanding.

I think, wait I know that being a Digi-destined has brought me out of my shell, I finally feel respect for myself, something grandpa always said I should do.

I finally understand the meaning of coming out of my shell, because I have finally done it, and I'm glad.

_A/N Hey Guy's (again) I'm trying to write fanfiction for the less written about characters, so I hope to post some more Daisuke fictions, maybe a Jou or a Koushiro fanfiction._

_BTW small question, do you prefer me to write their names the Japanese way or the European (American Way)._

_Oh and I finally worked out why when I posted a story it came up with the wrong date, because it is set to American time and not British! I felt like a right silly moo. :) Anyway review please!_


End file.
